My Beloved Woohyun
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Myungsoo bertemu dengan Woohyun dengan insiden tak terduga .. mereka berdua mengalami masa - masa yang indah saat masa remaja,yaitu jatuh cinta dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain [Myungsoo.K Woohyun N. ] MyungHyun story slight WooGyu story and other Crack pair


Di pagi yang cerah, terlihat namja berambut gelap sibuk mengemasi barang – barang yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah barunya. Namja berambut gelap itu adalah Nam Woohyun. Woohyun sibuk mengemasi barangnya untuk pindah ke sekolah baru, ini dikarenakan sekolah nya yg dulu cukup jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Maka dari itu, dengan amat sangat berat hati woohyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yg jaraknya cukup dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja.

" yosh ! akhirnya selesai juga . ok fix ! woohyun cek lagi : surat pindah ? ada ! Rapot ? ada ! dan bla bla bla :v. setelah selesai mengecek perlengkapannya, woohyun pun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Myungsoo berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahnya. Tak peduli jam sudah menunjukkan angka 07.00, myungsoo memang murid yg terbilang nakal. Ia selalu membolos di jam pelajaran matematika dan fisika, kebetulan jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran fisika. Mata pelajaran yg memusingkan , menurut myungsoo. *menurut author sii iya xD hehe *plakk

Ketika Myungsoo sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Kalau saja seorang namja tidak berlari mendahuluinya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah terlebih dahulu.

" Brukk ! " woohyun, namja yg berlari mendahului myungsoo masuk ke sekolah itu kini terjatuh dengan posisi myungsoo berada diatas badannya. Jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat sekali, hanya beberapa senti. Kalau mereka bergerak sedikit saja, mereka hampir berciuman.

" Deg Deg " entah suara detakan jantung siapa yg berbunyi/?, karena saat woohyun menatap namja yg berada diatas tubuhnya itu sontak Wajahnya memerah,

" ehemm ! maaf tuan kau menindihku .. " ucap woohyun tak lupa dengan wajah memerah semerah kepiting rebus, myungsoo yg menyadari itu segera bangkit dan berdiri. Tak lupa ia membantu woohyun berdiri

" tuan tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah ? " tanya woohyun pada myungsoo, myungsoo menatap woohyun heran. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menyahut,

" ruang kepsek ada di koridor sebelah kanan sana, kau lurus saja berjalan kesana lalu belok kanan. Nah disana ada ruangan dgn tulisan " ruang kepsek " dan oh ya jangan panggil aku tuan, namaku myungsoo " jawab myungsoo panjang lebar namun tetap jutek /?

" ahh .. senang bertemu denganmu myungsoo ssi, jeoneun woohyun. Nam woohyun ^^ " sahut woohyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada myungsoo, myungsoo tak menyambut uluran tangan woohyun dan malah menatap woohyun dingin

" aku tidak menanyakan namamu " sahutnya jutek, woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" aish ! ne ne aku juga tidak menanyakan namamu ! " teriak woohyun seraya berjalan dengan cepat ke arah koridor, myungsoo yg melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Sungguh pemandangan yg langka, karena myungsoo adalah namja yg terkenal dingin disekolahnya. Baru kali ini ia tersenyum pada seseorang yg bahkan baru ia jumpai.

" menarik " gumam namja itu sebelum menghilang menuju kelasnya.

Kelas myungsoo sangat ramai oleh siswa – siswi yg autis (alias asyik dengan kegiatannya masing – masing ), myungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini dan biasanya ia akan bergabung dgn gengnya yg bernama " INFINITE " .

Bel masuk berbunyi dan tak lama seorang saenim masuk ke kelas, murid 2 pun berhamburan menuju tempat duduknya masing 2. Dan saenim yg melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng 2 kan kepalanya dan menghembuskan nafas dgn gusar, setelah perasaanya agak enakan /? Saenim pun mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya.

" anak – anak hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, ia pindahan dari busan. Silakan masuk nam haksaeng " seru jung saenim pada woohyun, woohyun pun memasuki kelas dan berdiri disebelah jung seongsaenim.

" annyeong haseyo yeoreobun , nan Nam Woo'Hyun imnida Bangaseupnida ^.^ " ucap woohyun seraya memberikan seyumannya pada murid di kelas, murid 2 pun membalas perkenalan woohyun.

" annyeong woohyun " sahut murid kelas serempak

" nah woohyun silakan kau duduk bersama kim myungsoo " ucap jung saenim seraya menunjuk tempat duduk myungsoo yg memang duduk sendirian, woohyun hanya mengangguk lalu permisi untuk duduk.

Saat woohyun sudah sampai di meja myungsoo, dilihatnya myungsoo tersenyum padanya.

" Halo Nam Woohyun .." sahut myungsoo seraya tersenyum sinis pada woohyun

" apa ? " tanya woohyun malas

" ish jangan galak 2 dong cantik " ujar myungsoo lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dgn genit pada woohyun. Woohyun bergidik,

" gue cowok keleus .. " rutuk woohyun sebal

" tapi ko' cantik ? " ujar myungsoo membuat amarah woohyun terpancing

" YAK ! " teriak woohyun membuat seisi kelas melihatnya tajam termasuk yg sedang mengajar, setelah melihat tatapan mata dari . woohyun pun kembali duduk dengan mukanya yg memerah seperti kepiting rebus

" bwahahaha .. " tawa myungsoo kecil saat dilihatnya wajah woohyun yg memerah, woohyun melirik sinis pada myungsoo yg menertawakannya.

" memangnya lucu ? " seru woohyun sinis, myungsoo pun menghentikan tawanya.

" lucu " jawab myungsoo dengan raut wajah seakan meledek woohyun,

" ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam ? " tanya woohyun merutuki kesialannya karena bertemu namja aneh bernama myungsoo, sementara myungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah woohyun yg menurutnya menarik.

Chapter 2

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan jam belajar mengajar telah berakhir. Waktunya para murid mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang sedari tadi diajak untuk berfikir,

" baiklah karena sudah bel istirahat, kerjakan tugasnya dirumah. Sampai jumpa " ucap jung saenim seraya meninggalkan ruang kelas tempat woohyun dan myungsoo belajar

Woohyun membereskan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas nya, sementara myungsoo teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan setengah hidup itu kini tengah memandanginya tanpa kedip. Karena risih, woohyun menatapnya horor dan entah lelaki itu gila atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Ia masih betah memandangi woohyun

" myungsoo ssi berhenti menatapku seperti itu .." gerutu woohyun seraya memukul pelan kepala myungsoo, membuat myungsoo meringis kesakitan

" kau jahat sekali kepadaku nona nam .." ujarnya sembari tersenyum mengejek pada woohyun

" kau bilang aku nona sekali lagi kulempar kau dari atap sekolah .." sahut woohyun seraya menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, myungsoo sedikit ngeri bila membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Maka , ia pun mengiyakan permintaan woohyun kali ini *tumben ._.v

" yakk myungsoo .." tiba – tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel menggeplak /? Bahu myungsoo membuat sang empu kaget bukan main

" ish hyung kau membuatku kaget .." ujar myungsoo misuh – misuh kepada sunggyu yang hanya nyengir 5 jari

" yo siapa itu vrohh ? pacarmu ? " lirik sunggyu kepada woohyun yang tengah duduk disamping myungsoo seraya melihat sunggyu dgn tatapan heran

" bukann ! " sahut woohyun dan myungsoo bersamaan membuat sunggyu terkekeh geli

" kalian kompak sekali menjawabnya kk ~ " sunggyu cekikikan sendiri melihat keduanya yang kini nampak malu – malu kucing

" kau woohyun ? kenalkan aku sunggyu " ujar sunggyu yang kini mengulurkan tangannya pada woohyun

" woohyun " sahut woohyun menjabat lengan sunggyu

Melihat kedua orang didepannya akrab membuat myungsoo merasa sesak didadanya

Tapi kenapa ? apa karena woohyun ? tidak mungkin

Ia masih menyukai wanita dan ia masih normal, tapi kenapa sebagian hatinya merasa tidak rela jika woohyun berdekatan dengan sunggyu sahabatnya sendiri

Myungsoo hanya bisa mengacak – acak rambutnya dan merasa dirinya sudah gila

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi

Myungsoo dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, diam – diam ia melirik woohyun yang sedang merapikan peralatan tulisnya

" cantik mau kubantu ? " tanyanya usil, woohyun melotot pada nya

" gue cowok woii " teriak woohyun dengan kencang membuat myungsoo menutup telinganya, jika tidak gendang telinganya bisa pecah. Untunglah hanya ada dirinya dan woohyun di kelas

" Chu " myungsoo mencium pipi woohyun dan sukses membuat wajah woohyun memerah

" A-Apa yang kau lakukan sialan ? " tanya woohyun dengan wajah memerah, myungsoo terkagum – kagum menatap woohyun yang kini terlihat sangat manis dimatanya

" Manis " gumamnya tanpa sadar

" Blush " dan wajah woohyun kembali memerah, semua amarah yang akan ia tumpahkan kepada namja tampan dihadapannya mendadak sirna

" Dasar Gombal " gumam woohyun lalu bergegas pergi keluar kelas karena sudah selesai membereskan barang – barangnya

" woii tunggu " teriak myungsoo separuh berlari mengejar woohyun

Woohyun tersenyum begitu mendengar bunyi lonceng berbunyi bersamaan dengan hadirnya seorang pelanggan

" selamat so.. " tiba – tiba saja ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok namja tampan namun menyebalkan yang kini berstatus teman sekelasnya itu hadir di kafe tempatnya bekerja

" re " myungsoo menatap namja dihadapannya kaget seraya menunjuk – nunjuk wajah woohyun di tempat dengan gaya gak woles

" e.. elo " kaget myungsoo

" apah ? " tanya woohyun malas dan menjauhkan jari myungsoo yang menunjuk wajahnya

" elu mau ngeledekin gue karena gw babu gitu ? " sinis woohyun seraya menatap myungsoo tak suka, myungsoo mengernyit

" enggak kok gue kaga ada niatan kayak gitu " ungkap myungsoo jujur seraya duduk di meja ber no.2

" ah masa ? " ragu woohyun, myungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

" udah ah gw mau pesen ice chocolatte choco 1 " ujar myungsoo, woohyun pun mencatat pesanannya

" ralat, 2 " ucap myungsoo lagi membuat woohyun geram ingin menjedukkan kepala myungsoo ke meja

" Ga Pake LAMA " tambahnya dan woohyun bersumpah akan membunuh kim myungsoo detik ini juga. Namun ia masih mempunyai akal dan pikiran untuk tidak membuat masalah di tempatnya bekerja.

sehingga ia hanya bisa berjalan untuk mengambil pesanan seraya menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal

Myungsoo tersenyum – senyum sendiri melihatnya, entahlah sepertinya myungsoo mulai fall in love ama woohyun

" Cie cie Love at first sigh " teriak author gaje yang nulis fict ini *abaikan*

TBC


End file.
